Sold
by speed killz
Summary: InuYasha, because of his halfdemon blood is reduced to slavery, & only hopes to be sold to someone who is caring, and will take care of him. 1st chap is a prologue, to Xplain whats going on. Rest of story focuses on InuKag relationship. Chap 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Sold.

InuYasha looked around his tiny cage, and wished that he had more room to move around. His right leg was going numb from being bent underneath him at a weird angle. He tried to pull it out from underneath him, but to do that he would have to get up. And to get up, he would need to get rid of the cage's top, which pressed into his skull. He snarled in pain and frustration, and slammed his hands out as far as he could, which wasn't far. He pushed against the mesh wiring of his cage, wishing he had more room to move, there was barely enough room to breathe. He could feel his body heating up, and the anger that coursed through his body didn't help any either. He was starting to think he was afraid of tight spaces. There was a word for it, he knew, but he didn't know the word. He knew that he didn't know a whole lot, except that he had to get out of this cage or he would start hyperventilating. The cage was really really small, and he was starting to get pissed.

Just then, when the sounds of the other frustrated caged animals and half human things surrounding him started to grind on his nerves, a door at the other end of the room flicked on, making all the animals shut up, for this could be the chance. InuYasha glared out the bars of his cage, and tried to see who was coming into the room. A second later, his eyes confirmed what his nose already knew. It was a female, and her scent told him that she was slightly scared of the room she was in. InuYasha saw her glance around uncertainly as she was guided into the room by the store's owner and pet keeper.

"So what are you looking for, miss?" The man asked, guiding the girl around as she peered into all the cages.

"Um," She looked into one cage, and drew back, a grimace on her face. "I'm looking for an animal that can work, it doesn't have to be smart, but strong." She said. The man directed her to InuYasha's end of the room.

"Well now, " He said. "There's this one here." He pointed at a cage next to InuYasha's, and the girl bent down, looking in the cage. After a few seconds, InuYasha saw her nod.

"Yeah, he looks capable." She said. The man nodded and reached for a keyring on his belt.

"Do you want to buy him?" He asked. The girl shook her head. "No, I'll keep looking." She said.

They stopped at his cage. InuYasha looked out his cage and got a good look at the girls face for the first time. Her eyes were black, or so they seemed in this low light, and her hair was brushed and pulled back into a ponytail. Her face was quite pretty, he noticed. He stared her in the eyes, and prayed that she got him out of here. She looked at him a few seconds more, then shook his head.

"I like the other one better." She said. "Looks much stronger than this one here." She tapped on his cage. The man nodded, and opened the cage, slapping a collar on the animal while it was still looking out the open cage door. After handing the end of the leash to the girl, he walked her to the same door they came in, and once it shut, they were plunged into semi-darkness again.

Nothing happened for a few hours, except that InuYasha lost all feeling in his leg, and his back was starting to ache from being bent at such a weird angle for so long. Just as he was about to fall into an uncomfortable sleep, the door opened again, and he heard the remaining bit of a sentence.

"...cause it's just about closing time." The man was saying.

"Thanks for letting me in." Another person said. InuYasha discovered that it was another girl. He knew that not a lot of boys were interested in having male slaves. He waited to see if the girl would wander down this way. He held his breath as she started walking toward his cage. He watched her take a few hesitant steps in the direction of his cage, then growled softly as she started to walk to her left, something apparently catching her attention.

He had almost given up when the girl bent down, and examined some other animal. He shut his eyes, not expecting her to come over here. He tried to block out all outside sounds, grunting, whining and growling, and concentrated on a time when he wasn't stuck in a cage. He thought back as far as he could, but there was no point. He couldn't remember a time when he wasn't stuck in a cage.

"Is this one asleep?"

InuYasha was startled into opening his eyes by a voice right beside his cage, and when he looked up, he saw that it was the girl that had been looking at other animals, and had come so close to his cage, and then moved to look at some other thing. He looked at her hopefully, and tilted his head to the side, as if asking her to take him home.

She stared in the cage, and was inwardly cursing the store owner for keeping these people in such poor living conditions. She saw the thing in the cage look up when she asked if it was sleeping, and wondered if it could understand her. It looked at her with large golden colored eyes, and tilted it's head to the side, and she felt her heart break. She looked at the price tag on top of it's cage, and she sighed. She didn't have enough. She would have to come back tomorrow. She stood up, and looked down at the animal trapped inside the tiny cage, and wondered what it was. She started to walk away, and when she looked over her shoulder, the animal was looking at her, whining softly. She felt so bad about leaving the animal behind, and then wondered why she didn't feel sorry for all the other animals she had seen and left behind.

"Kagome!" Her mother called, getting a bottle of milk out of the fridge. Kagome peeked around the corner of the kitchen.

"Yeah mom?" She asked. Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter, and smiled.

"I know you were really never interested in owning a slave, but did you drop by the place and at least take a look?" She asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, I checked the place out..." Kagome said.

Mrs. Higurashi knew when something was bothering her daughter.

"Whats bothering you, honey?" She asked her daughter. Kagome shook her head.

"Nothing, but when I went there, I seen lots of different animals, but one of them, he seemed more than that, almost like he was intelligent, and he was practically begging me to take him home, but I didn't have enough money, and when I walked away, he looked so sad." She said.

Kagome's mother smiled, and hugged her daughter. "Some of those poor animals can be intelligent, or are half demons, who never had a chance from the moment they were born." She said. "It's sad, but it's just the way the world goes."

"We'll go tommorrow and get him, okay?" She asked. Kagome nodded. "Okay." She said. She was about to walk away, when something her mother said caught in her mind.

"Mom, whats a half-demon?" She asked. Mrs. Higurashi sat down at the table as she poured herself a glass of milk.

"Well, a half demon is the child of a set of parents, one who is a demon, and the other a human." She said. "Demons are much respected for their power and obvious strength and skill, while humans are respected simply because we are all humans, and it would be pointless to hate what we are. But half-demons, theres another story." She said, taking a sip of her milk.

"Half-demons are usually pretty deformed anyway, considering your making a child from two separate species, and the defects can be physical or mental, so buying a half-breed can be dangerous, and you might not get your moneys worth. And, if they do turn out alright, then they still aren't liked by society, having the appearance of a human, but some traits of the demon parent." She said.

Kagome nodded. "Okay, thanks." She said. "I'm going to bed now, I'm not really hungry." She said. Kagome's mother nodded.

"Can we still get him tomorrow though?" She asked. Mrs. Higurashi smiled again. "Yes dear, first thing in the morning." She said.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Mom!" She said, hugging her mother. Her mother patted her on the back, and got up, draining her cup and moving over to the sink to wash out her cup. Kagome ran up to her bedroom, and flopped on the bed. She closed her eyes, and thought of the animal she had seen in the cage, and the look of pain on his face as he was cramped into that tiny cage. She just knew by the look in the animals eyes that there was something more there, not just a dumb, mute animal. She sighed, and rolled over, turning on her stereo, determined to drown out her thoughts and the sounds of the animals whining and whimpering inside their cages, for she could still hear it.

InuYasha sighed, and settled in for another lonely, tiring, cramped, painful sleep. He closed his eyes, and wondered if he would be stuck in this cage and room forever, or if he would be bought. Even becoming someone's slave would be better than this. As the sounds of the other animals activities died down, he closed his eyes and wished for sleep.

Kagome got up, and stretched, shutting off her alarm. She climbed out of bed, and gathered her things, getting ready to take a shower. She remembered what she was going to do today, and she started grinning. She couldn't wait. She heard her mother moving around downstairs, and she hurried into the bathroom.

InuYasha awoke to the sound of keys rattling nearby. He raised his head, and saw that the store owner was unlocking his cage, and a female stood nearby, giving him an odd look. He waited until the door was open, and minded the katana in the owners hand. He stuck his neck out and let a collar be locked around it. He was dragged out, and for the first time in three days he was allowed to stretch his tired and sore muscles. His leg, the one that had been bent underneath him, was really sore, and he didn't think he could move it. The end of the leash was given to the girl, and she yanked on it sharply, making him wince as the collar bit into his neck. He walked, his leg giving out and not supporting his body for the first few steps. He was led out of the shop, and told to get into a car.

"I own you now, so you better listen to me, or I'll make you pay." She said, withdrawing a small knife. She waved it in front of InuYasha's face a few times, and InuYasha nodded. The girl who now owned him sat beside him, and InuYasha glanced over at her. She had long black hair, and dark brown eyes. Her face was somber, but there was a strange look in her eyes, and it only got stranger when she looked over to him. She looked him up and down, and smiled dangerously.

She leaned over, and licked his cheek, grinning mischeviously.

"We're gonna have lot's of fun, you'll see." She said. "All you have to do is listen, and everything will be just fine."

InuYasha didn't know why, but he felt strangely uneasy with this girl beside him. She looked to be about 16 years old, and InuYasha considered her quite beautiful, but she acted so damn weird, and gave off strange vibes. InuYasha began to feel even more uneasy as the car started moving, taking him far away from the only place he knew.

Kagome walked into the store, and asked to see the same area of animals that she had seen the other day. The store owner recognised her and took her to the right aisle. Kagome dragged her mother over to the spot where InuYasha had been, and stopped dead when she saw his empty cage. She looked at the store owner, and asked the question.

"Someone already bought him?" She asked, afraid of the answer. The man nodded. Mrs. Higurashi felt sorry for her daughter.

"But we have lots more for you to choose from." He said, trying to be helpful. Kagome shook her head, and tried to hold back her tears.

"I wanted that one." She said softly, shrugging off her mothers hand that rested on her shoulder.

InuYasha was led into the house, and immediately shown where the bathroom was. He was told to strip off, and bathe himself. InuYasha waited until the door was closed, before starting to take off his haori. He knew that all the muscles on his body were there from sometime before he lived in that cage, he just couldn't seem to remember when. He looked around, and realized that he was free. Or as free as he was ever going to get. He was sure that they wouldn't bother to tell him to get cleaned up if they were just going to stick him back into a cage. He turned on the shower, and jumped in, finding a face-cloth and soap on the edge of the tub.

He was midway through cleaning himself, when he heard the door open. He froze, and waited to see if the person that came in would leave. No such luck. The door closed, and he heard a tiny clicking sound, much like that on his cage door. So he couldn't get out now. He wiped off his face, getting the water out of his eyes, and had just opened them again when the curtain was drawn back. He came face to face with the girl that had bought him, and she was looking at him strangely again. He backed up, and hit his back against the wall of the shower. She smiled, and started taking off her clothes, stepping into the shower.

"So you're getting all cleaned up, are you?" She asked, her voice soft, yet full of malicious intent. InuYasha couldn't stop himself from looking at her body, and she grinned as she seen him looking.

"You like what you see, eh?" She asked, moving closer. "You want some of this?"

InuYasha swallowed nervously, and wiped water out of his eyes again. By now he could feel that something was going on with his member, and when he looked down, he saw that it had grown in size, and was now standing erect. He was embarrassed, for he didn't know what was going on, never having been near a woman before, always being stuck in the cage as long as he could remember. He looked back up at the girl, who was looking down at him also. She moved a bit closer. She reached out, and grabbed him with her left hand, making InuYasha jump. He felt her squeezing him, her hand around his length, and just when it was starting to get painful, she started stroking him, moving her hand up and down his length, turning pain to pleasure. InuYasha jerked away from her, not liking what she was doing to him. It felt good, but it didn't feel right. She glared at him, and advanced, grabbing him again. She pressed her body up against his, and grabbed his hand with her free one, putting his hand on her breast. She saw the confusion and pain in his eyes and she loved it, thrived on it. She guided his length down between her legs, loving the powerful feeling that came from taking sexual advantage of her slave. InuYasha squeezed his eyes closed as he felt her hands running all over his body, as she tried to make him do something he didn't want to do. He finally got angry, and pushed her away, growling at her. She fell back against the wall of the shower, and the water from the shower head rained down on her head. She glared at him, and got out of the shower, grabbing a towel off the counter. She dried herself off and put on her clothes.

"You better listen to me and do what I want you to next time, you bastard!" She said. "I own you now, so get used to it!"

InuYasha shivered, despite the hot water pouring down on him, and he turned away as she walked out. He now felt even worse, and wondered what living here was going to be like. He wished that he had got taken home by the other girl he had seen, she seemed nice. He finished his shower and got out, drying off and getting dressed. The weird girls mother had put out clean clothes for him outside the door, so it seemed that the only disturbing one was the daughter. But InuYasha knew that there was no way he could tell what had just happened and have the family believe him. Plus, he thought, he only knew a few words of english. He shook his head. He would have to deal with whatever came along until he could get out of here.

Later that day...

Kagome was given the phone number and address of the person who had bought InuYasha, and she was intent on giving this person a visit, to see if she could buy InuYasha off the owner. She read off the address again, and her mother turned down a side street, stopping in front of a plain looking house, painted blue. Kagome got out, and approached the door, knocking on it. She waited, and no one answered. She knocked a few more times, and had to be called back to the car by her mother. Depressed, Kagome walked slowly back to the car, wishing that someone had opened the door. She couldn't get the poor animals face out of her mind, and as she was driven home, she felt an incredible sadness welling up inside her.

InuYasha grimaced he was dragged inside the house. He was given the task of hauling all the stuff that was bought today at the stores into the house. He didn't mind. He loved work. What he didn't love, however, was the way the daughter of the family was leering at him everytime he walked past her with an armful of shopping bags. He didn't even know the girl's name, but he didn't care. He thought again of the girl that he had seen, she had looked into his cage and she looked so sorry for him. InuYasha wished he was with that kind of girl. He didn't know what kind of freak this bitch was, but he was staying as far away from her as possible, for the time being.

InuYasha walked back out to the car, and didn't notice the girl following close behind him. As he bent over to grab the last few bags in the back seat of the car, he felt her hands on his behind, groping him wildly. Surprised, he stood up straight, hitting his head on the roof of the car. He growled, and backed out of the car, spinning around to face her. She shrugged, and looked at him funny, looking all over his body. He felt the need to hit her, for violating him, but he saw that she clutched the knife in her hand, at the ready. He shyed away from her, and picked up the bags he had dropped. He walked wide around her, and continued on into the house, leaving the strange girl by herself out by the car.

Later that night, InuYasha was shown his bedroom, a tiny cubicle upstairs at the end of the hallway, down the hall from the bitch's room. He walked in, and closed the door, laying down on the floor. He stared at the ceiling and thought again of the girl that had seemed to actually care about him. He wondered if he would ever see her. Just then, his thoughts were inturrupted when he heard voices from downstairs. He turned over and pressed his ear to the floor.

"..don't know what his problem is, did you see his face? Isn't he glad we gave him a home, food to eat, clothes to wear, work to do?"

InuYasha heard a male voice speak up.

"Well, you don't know that he's unhappy, just cause he's happy doesn't mean that he has to show it. He's a slave and he might not think he's allowed to smile."

"I don't like the looks he's giving our daughter, I want him out tomorrow, he's too smart for my liking, I just know he's planning something."

InuYasha tore his ear away from the floor as his door was opened. Standing in the doorway was the bitch, the daughter, holding the knife.

She motioned to him, and as a slave he couldn't disobey an order, or she could freely use that knife in her hand. He stood. She motioned for him to follow; he did.

He was led to her room, and he hesitated when she pointed at the bed. She held up the knife warningly. He climbed into bed, and lay still, arms at his sides. He felt the bed dip a bit as she slid in beside him. A few seconds later, she started to take off her clothes, dropping them on the floor beside her bed. InuYasha started to feel nervous, for he knew what was coming. A few seconds later he felt her hand on his stomach, rubbing him softly. A few seconds later, her hand went a bit lower and a finger slipped inside his waistband of his pants. He inhaled sharply when she started pulling his pants down, revealing his semi-erect member. She began playing with him, massaging and stroking him until he was fully erect, then she slid over him, straddling his waist. InuYasha curled his hands into fists at his sides as she lowered herself onto him to keep from hitting her. He really hated what she was doing to him without asking, and he was nearing his limit, for he really wanted to punch her right now.

When she was finished, she got off him, pushing him away. He figured that this was his signal to leave, and he pulled his pants up, walking out. He was halfway to his room when the hallway light flicked on. Standing there, with his hand on the lightswitch, was the father of the house.

"What are you doing, Kid?" He asked.

InuYasha shrugged. "Going to bed, sir." He said, in a monotone voice. The father moved a bit closer.

"You just came from my daughter's room, didn't you?" He asked.

InuYasha, unable to lie, merely nodded.

The father walked over to the door and opened it, revealing the girl sitting on the bed, crying silently into a pillow. The father hesitated a second, then ran into the room, and sat down beside his daughter, asking her what was wrong.

Between sobs, the girl told her father that InuYasha had come into her room and ordered her to strip off. Then he had taken advantage of her, and was sneaking out when her father had come up the stairs. InuYasha knew it was a complete lie, the reverse of the truth, and he felt the uncontrollable anger pounding in his chest, making his head feel light, and he knew that he was going to snap. He looked at the girl as she hugged her father, giving InuYasha the sweetest, innocent smile ever over her father's shoulder. That made InuYasha snap. He growled, and pointed at the girl.

"You bitch!" He yelled, walking over to her. Her father stood up, and a knife was in his hand.

"Get out!" The father screamed. "You hurt my daughter then call her names, you dirty ungrateful piece of shit! Get out of my house!"

InuYasha snarled, and backed out, turning and running. Angrily, he ran down the hallway toward the window at the end of the hall. Jumping, he sailed through it feet first, smashing out the glass. He dropped down onto the pavement, and hit the ground rolling, broken glass falling all around him. He got up, and continued running, anger and frustration and pain driving his body. He didn't know where he was going, what he would do when he would get there, or if he would get there. He didn't even know what _there_ was. it was dark out, and the scent of rain threatened to overwhelm him. A few minutes later, it started raining, but that didn't stop InuYasha. He kept running, never looking back, not caring if he ever had a place to live, as long as he wouldn't have to go back to that place. He had only spent half a day with them, and already he was getting kicked out. He thought back to what that girl had done to him, and he decided that if he ever saw her again, he would never forgive her. He slowed down as he approched a park. He figured that he was sufficiently far enough away from the house that he would not be found, or caught, and he yawned. He walked over the grassy field, to the soft sand that his feet sunk partially into. He was thankful that he was wearing shoes. He climbed the slide, and sat at the top, underneath the plastic top of the slide. It protected him from the onslaught of rain. He shivered and slipped his arms inside his T-shirt. He rested his chin on his chest, and closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep, lulled by the rain.

The next day, Kagome went to the house again, looking for the slave. This time, the door was opened. Kagome smiled at the girl who answered the door, and asked if they had bought a slave. She described InuYasha. The girl smiled, and looked over her shoulder, before turning back to Kagome.

"Yeah, actually, he was here until last night. I took advantage of him, and my dad almost caught us, so I told my dad that the slave had forced himself upon me, and I got him kicked out." She giggled at this. "Pretty funny, ne?" She asked. Kagome glared at the girl, and shook her head.

"No, not funny, your sick. Go get help." Kagome said, shutting the door and walking away. She was beyond sad now, she was starting to get pissed off. She decided to go to the playground near her house, and sit on the swings for a while, and think things out.

InuYasha was awakened by the screams and giggles of little kids at the park. He climbed out of the slide covering, and jumped off it, hitting the ground and running across the field, not wanting a bunch of kids pointng at him and asking their parents what he was. InuYasha walked deep into the field, and lay down on the grass, staring up into the bright blue morning sky.

Then his stomach growled.

InuYasha sighed, and wondered where his next meal was coming from. He knew that he was technically a homeless person now, so he should start acting like one. He got up, and silently walked across the grass to the park, sitting on one on the picnic tables and begging for money everytime someone passed by. He kept his head bowed everytime he asked, embarrassed to look them in the face. He collected a few dollars and was about to give up and start wandering again when a certain smell reached his nose. He got off the table and walked over to the other side of the play ground, seeing a lone girl sitting on the swings, her head bowed. InuYasha inhaled deeply through his nose and realized that he was smelling the scent of the girl that had almost bought him. The kind one. For a second he couldn't move. He just stared at her. What should he do? Should he approach her?

Kagome kicked the sand at her feet and sighed. She wondered if she would ever find that kid again. She was lost in her thoughts, thinking that she only wanted that slave to be hers, and nothing else, when she had the feeling that she was being watched. Stared at.

She looked up and saw a guy standing a few meters away, looking at her. She looked away, wondering if he was just checking her out, then something clicked in her mind.

_I remember that face..._

She looked back, and saw the hanyou that she was going to buy, the one she had been looking for all this time. She sat very still, and wondered if he had an owner. She looked around and saw that no one was paying attention to him. She beckoned him over, and he obediently came over, stopping a few feet away. She got up off the swing, and walked toward him a few steps.

"Your the one I was going to buy..." She said.

The hanyou nodded. Kagome reached out, surprised that he had nodded. She gently touched the side of his face, staring up into his golden colored eyes.

"I heard what happened." She said. The hanyou growled. "I know the truth, I know you didn't do anything." She said, letting her hand fall to her side. The half demon blinked at the loss of contact.

"I only have one question." She said. "Will you please come live with me?"


	2. wewt! Shopping!

Sold Chapter 2.

InuYasha stared at the girl in front of him, the wind whipping his hair around his face. He knew that he was taking a chance here, and that she could be faking her kindness. He knew that she could be doing a lot of things, but he would never get anywhere by not trusting her. He nodded slowly, never breaking eye contact. Kagome smiled, and took his hand. She slowly led him away from the park, glad that he had agreed. She held his hand tightly as they walked, and she vowed to herself to never let him go, now that she had him. They were walking in silence, and Kagome would occaisionally glance over at him, her smile getting a bit bigger whenever she did so.

"I'm glad you agreed to come with me...?" She realized that she didn't know his name, or if he even had a name. She shrugged, and decided to wait until they were home to bring it up. The hanyou didn't seem to mind, and didn't offer anything to her.

Once at the house, Kagome walked in happily, still holding InuYasha's hand. "Hey mom!" She yelled. "I found him!" Kagome's mother came out of the kitchen to look at him.

"Thats the boy you wanted, Kagome?" She asked. Kagome nodded. "Yep, he's perfect!" She exclaimed. InuYasha wondered what she meant, for she barely knew him. How could she know he was perfect? And what was he perfect for? He was jerked out of his thoughts as he was pulled toward the stairs. He was led up them, and shown where the shower was. His stomach went a bit queasy, as memories flooded back to him. He swallowed, and stepped into the bathroom.

"Hey, toss out your clothes when your done undressing, I'll wash them, then we can go shopping." Kagome said. InuYasha understood, and nodded to show it. He closed the door behind him, and locked it this time. When he was undressed, and had a towel wrapped safely around his waist, he opened the door and tossed his clothes out.

"Thanks! Enjoy your shower!" She said cheerfully. InuYasha closed the door, and locked it again, before jumping into the shower, turning the water on very hot.

Kagome took the clothes out of the dryer, and started folding them. She grinned, knowing exactly what she was going to get her half demon.She picked up the neatly folded clothes, and walked back up the stairs, returning to the bathroom. She placed the clothes outside the door, and wondered how much longer he was going to be in there. Just as she was about to walk away, the water shut off. She knocked on the door, and waited. After hearing nothing, she assumed she had his attention.

"When your all dried off, your clothes are sitting outside the door." She said. "Just grab them anytime." She left, walking into her room, waiting for him to be done. A few minutes later, she heard the bathroom door creak open, then shut quickly again, the lock clicking closed. Kagome smiled at the ceiling, and knew it was expected of him to be shy. She waited almost ten minutes, before he came out again, walking obediently into her room. He stood by the door, and Kagome smiled at him.

"Finished?" She asked brightly. InuYasha nodded. She patted the bed beside her as an invitation, and he obediently walked over, sitting down. Kagome was about to start combing his hair, when it crossed her mind that he might not like to be touched like that without warning. She lowered the comb, and patted his shoulder. He turned to face her.

"Would you like me to comb your hair?" She asked, holding the comb up for him to see. He hesitated a moment, then nodded, turning around stiffly. Kagome began slowly working the brush through the ends of his hair, working her way upward. When she reached the top, she started combing all the way down to the bottom of his beautiful waist length silver hair. Once she got all the tangles out of it, it was a sight to behold. Kagome grinned to herself as the comb worked magic, lulling the boy into a stupor, barely awake. She combed one more time, but this time the comb bumped against something, making the boy jump, and grab the top of his head. Kagome leaned back, startled, and apologized. She wondered what she had hit, probably a cut or something. The boy settled back, and Kagome resumed her combing, with much attention being paid to the top of his head. As he comb straightened his hair, it slowly pulled away the tangles and knots to reveal the dog like ears on top of his head. Kagome sucked in her breath upon seeing the furry appendages, and realized that that must be what she had hit. They would probably be sensitive, and not like the feeling of having comb teeth dragged across them. Kagome's first instinct was to touch and fondle the appendages, but she respected this boy enough that she would never do that without express invitation from him. But, seeing the ears had given her an idea...

She remembered that she had found him, well, he had found her, in the park. Sort of like a wooded area, if you could call a few skinny trees a wooded area. He bore resemblance to a dog, so she would combine the two. Dog, Inu, and forest. He would be called InuYasha, the Dog Forest Demon. She smiled, and patted his shoulder again. He turned.

"I've figured out a name for you." She said softly. The boy nodded, then looked at her questioningly. She smiled. "You are now called InuYasha!" She said proudly. InuYasha nodded his thanks, and turned, expecting her to comb his hair again.

Kagome laughed. "Oh no, buddy, no more hair combing." She said. "Time to get you some real clothes." She threw the comb onto her dresser, and got up. InuYasha obediently got up also, walking just behind her as they went out of her room and down the stairs. As they passed though the living room, Kagome's mother looked up from the T.V. that she was watching.

"Oh, wow, comb his hair, and wash his face, and you've got a good looking boy on your hands." She said. She smiled at Kagome. "You sure know how to pick 'em, Kagome." She said. Kagome blushed lightly and shook her head.

"We're just going to the mall, to get him some new clothes." Kagome said. Just then, something inside InuYasha's head clicked. All this time, he had been referred to as a he, not an 'it', or 'thing'. He wondered what other surprises this family would hold. He stood silently by as Kagome checked her wallet for her credit card. Seeing that she had it, she glanced at InuYasha and smiled.

"Let's go, InuYasha!" She said, taking his hand once again. This time she didn't pull him, she merely held his hand as they walked side by side, out the door and down the sidewalk. InuYasha, as he walked, snuck a few glances at the girl holding his hand. Somehow, it felt right, and he didn't doubt her. He knew somehow that she would take good care of him. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking, either way, he was stuck with her now. He wondered if that was such a bad thing, the way he was being treated now, and before he knew it, he was inside the mall, time irrelevent when it came to his thoughts.

InuYasha looked up, and saw that Kagome was holding out a pair of pants against his hips. She asked him to lift his black cotton shirt, and he did so, just a bit. She held the pants against him, and to InuYasha, the waist seemed a bit too big. And the legs a few inches too long. But Kagome nodded happily, and held onto it, intent on buying them. InuYasha, despite their size, was immediately attracted to the baggy jeans. They had graphics of money all over them, and looked really comfortable. He followed Kagome around some more, and eventually ended up in the shirts section. This time she selected two, holding them one by one up to his chest. The first one was a tight sleeveless shirt, that seemed way too small for him. He was told to remove his shirt, and try on the shirt. InuYasha hesitated, unwilling to comply. Kagome realized that she was asking him to do something uncomfortalbe, and she apologized.

"Sorry, InuYasha, I forgot that your uncomfortable with that stuff." She said. She handed the shirt to him, and told him to change in the change rooms, and come out to show her. InuYasha complied, and came out a few seconds later with the white shirt stretched over his slender stomach, and mildly protruding chest muscles. Kagome grinned, knowing that she could guess anybody's size, for she was a God when it came to shopping. She told him to try the other shirt, and he nodded silently, disappearing back into the change room. He came out a few seconds later, with a large black T-shirt on, and she grinned again. It came down to his knees, and the sleeves ended at his elbows. On the shirt was the words Thug Life, and emblazoned with a picture of Tupac's face. She nodded happily, and told him to changed again, so she could pay for everything. InuYasha did, and Kagome lugged the clothes up to the cashier, along with a pair of long black Tripp pants, so he would have more than one pair. She made sure that it was in the same size as the jeans. She paid for everything, and told InuYasha to pick an outfit to change into. InuYasha was immediately attracted to the dark blue jeans, and the baggy T-shirt, so he disappeared into a washroom inside the mall, changing and shoving his clothes into the bag he had gotten to hold the clothes he had bought.

He came out a few minutes later, holding his pants up. Kagome giggled, and reached into another bag, pulling out a black belt. She handed it to him, and he belted his pants up, glad to have both his hands free now. He realized, looking down at himself, that he was wearing clothing that was worth more than his life. He would have to be very careful to not ruin them. He blushed, and looked at Kagome.

"T-thank you." He said, looking away. Kagome, finally hearing his voice, laughed. "Your welcome, InuYasha." She said. "I hope you like them." She said. InuYasha nodded.

"Yeah, I do." He said, his voice gravelly. He wasn't the smoothest speaker, and only knew about half the vocabulary as the average person. He wondered what else Kagome would buy for him, and he wondered when he should start resisting her. Kagome glanced down at InuYasha's shoes, and shook her head.

"No, those shoes won't do any good." She said. "Let's go buy some Puma's." She said. InuYasha nodded, and followed her. She led him to a store, not far away from the place she had bought his clothes, and walked in. She told him to pick a pair of shoes, and he hesitated. Kagome saw his hesitation, and pushed him gently toward the shoe rack. He looked around, eventually choosing a pair of Complete TF Allround Puma running shoes, black with a gold stripe going up the side. He silently handed them to Kagome, who walked happily up to the cashier. She bought them, and handed them to InuYasha, telling him to put them on, and throw out his other shoes. InuYasha did as he was told, and reveled in the comfortable shoes.

Lastly, Kagome walked with him to a hat store, and chose a pure black, flat billed hat with a golden sticker on the front, placing it slightly sideways on InuYasha's head.

"Perfect!" She said, hurrying up to the cash. InuYasha, his look now complete, stood in front of a mirror that was outside the place that sold him the hat. InuYasha turned to Kagome, and thanked her again.

She grinned, and waved it off.

"Don't worry InuYasha, you deserve the best!" She said, sliding her hand into his, intertwining her fingers with his. As they walked back to the house, InuYasha reflected on how someone could be so nice to someone they barely knew, and spend so much money on someone who obviously wasn't worth it.


	3. Meet Kagome's Weird Friends!

Sold Chapter 3.

InuYasha woke up, and for a second he was confused. Where was he? He looked around, and remembered all about yesterday. The girl was so strange, buying him all that. He shook his head, and got off the bed. That was a new experience for him too, sleeping in a bed. When he had gotten back from shopping last night, he had been fed some food and told to watch T.V. while a spare room was set up for him. After that, he was shown the closet, told to hang his clothes, then told that he could do whatever he wanted until he got tired, then he could go to bed.

InuYasha walked to the closet, and took out the Tripp pants, pulling them on. He buttoned them up, and slipped his belt on, doing it up loosely. He walked out of his room, and forgot that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He had often done work topless, so it was natural for him to be topless, as long as someone wasn't deliberately trying to get him to take his shirt off, so that was how Kagome saw him as she walked out of her room.

Kagome's eyes widened as she caught a glimpse, just a glimpse, of his tanned chest and stomach, before he turned and walked down the stairs, having not noticed her. Kagome leaned against the wall, and smirked. She had to see more. Her friends were going to love InuYasha. Then she scowled. Out of Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka, Yuka was the most perverted, so she would have to watch her. Ayumi was the hopless romantic, and Eri was just Eri, with a passion for blurting out the obvious, but that was nothing to worry about. Kagome sighed. She would really have to watch Yuka around InuYasha, especially if the weather got hot and he removed his shirt.

She gathered her clothes, and jumped in the shower, wanting to shower as quickly as possible in the hopes that she could race downstairs in time to see InuYasha with his shirt still off.

InuYasha sat down, and his abs rippled. This didn't go unnoticed by Kagome's mother, who merely raised her eyebrows.

_I wonder if Kagome has seen this boy yet. _She thought. She shrugged, and placed a bowl in front of the boy, making him look up at her, his hand coming up swiftly to push a string of silver hair out of his face. She smiled down at him, and he blushed slightly, looking down as she placed a box of cereal on the table. She went to the kitchen, and got a cup for him, and the two litre jug of milk. She came back out with both things, and set them on the table. InuYasha hesitantly poured his cereal, then looked to Kagome's mother for confirmation before pouring milk on his cereal. He knew he was supposed to, but he would always check with her first, to make sure he was allowed.

He started eating, and a few minutes later, Kagome came downstairs, clad in a pair of tight jeans and a tight black T-shirt. She sat down, and smiled at InuYasha, before running her fingers through her hair. That reminded InuYasha, and he hurried through the rest of his cereal.

Kagome smiled at InuYasha, then continued finger-combing her hair. She wasn't trying to style it or anything, she was just trying to get the loose water droplets out of her hair, and she combed it to keep it somewhat straight. She shrugged. She would do a better job when she went upstairs to get ready, but for now she was starving. She poured herself a bowl of cereal, and was starting to eat when she noticed that InuYasha had sped up, he was eating way faster.

She watched him for a second, before returning to her own food. Oh well, maybe he was just hungry, or something.

She lowered her eyes to her cereal, and had just put her spoon loaded with chocolate covered coacoa puffs into her mouth when InuYasha got up, walked around the side of the table, and sat cross legged in front of her, facing away from her. Kagome swallowed her cereal, and looked at the hanyou at her feet with confusion.

"Uh, what are you doing, InuYasha?" She asked. InuYasha turned to her, and made a combing motion, combined with the cutest pleading look he could muster, which turned out pretty cute.

Kagome smiled, and nodded.

"Okay, InuYasha, I will, but you have to go get the comb." She said. InuYasha nodded happily, before jumping up and running up the stairs, to her room. He walked in, and grabbed the comb off the dresser, inhaling through his nose as he did so. He was hit by Kagome's pure scent, and it lingered everywhere. It was all over this room, and it was such a sweet scent. InuYasha looked around for a minute, before snapping himself out of his daze. He hurried back down the stairs, and dropped into a sitting position in front of Kagome, handing her the brush. She giggled, and he turned around obediently, leaning back slightly. Kagome started working the comb through his hair, but found it was too awkward to bend over so far to get the hair that went all down his back. She sighed, got up, and received a questioning whine from InuYasha. She smiled down at him, and motioned for him to follow her. She led him into the living room and told him to lay down on the couch on his stomach. He did, his head turned to the side, looking at the blank T.V. Kagome got on top of him and straddled his waist, making it easier for her to comb his hair. She grinned to herself, and began running the brush through his long silver hair, and since he was laying down, the hair was against his back. And Kagome soon found out that InuYasha had a sensitive back. She ran the brush down his back, separating and straightening the hairs, when the brushes bristles rubbed gently against his spine. InuYasha involuntarily jumped, and Kagome giggled. She could see that the back of his neck was heating up, and she tried to contain her giggles. She continued to comb his back, careful not to his spine anymore. She was doing good for a while, before temptation led her wrong. She combed his hair a few more times, from the top of his skull, right down to the tips of his hair that rested seductively against the curve of his bum. His hair had that natural curve to it as well, right at the end, so it looked like it was following the contours of his body. On her final brush, unable to resist, she started right in the middle, and dragged the comb down, right down his sensitive spine. InuYasha jerked again, and this time she blushed as a small moan escaped his lips. But that wasn't all she was blushing at. Everytime he jumped, his muscles were flexing, and she was straddling his waist, legs open. Even though she had on a pair of jeans, she could still feel the muscle contractions between her legs, and it was starting to turn her on. She closed her eyes, and concentrated on combing InuYasha's hair, determined not to think of his body writhing beneath her...Her eyes flew open, and she sighed. There was no hope. She was now turned on by his body, and there was nothing she could do about it.

InuYasha reveled in the feeling of having his skull gently massaged and scratched by the comb, not to mention that his hair was being combed, and that felt good too. He sighed, and was almost asleep when he felt the comb drag against his spine. He jumped. He didn't know why, but anyone touching his spine always made him arch his back. It tickled so much, and he couldn't take much of it. It was even worse when she did it again. He closed his eyes, and felt his muscles respond. He opened his eyes, and was about to ask her to stop when an unfamiliar scent reached his nose. He inhaled deeply, and recognised it as Kagome's. But, changed. It was different somehow, more noticeable, more arousing. He didn't know what was wrong with him, and he valiantly tried to shut off his thoughts. He was having trouble until she ran the comb through his hair again, and he near about passed out. As he reveled in the feel of the comb in his hair, he figured that it would be wise not to tell Kagome what that back thing really did to him.

The combing lasted almost an hour, before Kagome snapped out of her stupor. She got off InuYasha, gently squeezed her legs together in a futile attempt to control her hormones, and motioned for him to get up. He did so, and followed her to the door. As she opened it, Kagome's mother called out InuYasha's name. InuYasha turned, and caught the shirt that was thrown at him. It was the long black one from yesterday. He thanked her, and slid it on, much to Kagome's dissappointment.

They walked down the street, and InuYasha was perfectly happy, until he realized something.

"Where are we going?" He asked, alarmed. Kagome looked at him when she heard the panic in his voice.

"What's wrong, InuYasha?" She asked. InuYasha glanced at her with fear filled eyes.

"Your not returning me are you?" He asked. Kagome stared at him, before smiling.

"NO way, InuYasha." She said. "I would never do that."

InuYasha was doubtful, but took her word for it. He continued walking, and eventually they stopped at the mall, where he had first bought his clothes. He noticed that Kagome was waiting around at one of the entrances, just outside, and he let go of the door that he had been holding open for her. He let it swing closed, and walked over to her.

"What are we doing?" He asked her. Kagome glanced at him.

"Waiting for my friends." She said, looking around. InuYasha just had time to acknowledge this, when a loud screaming was heard.

"Kagome!!!!!"

InuYasha turned, and saw three girls running toward Kagome. Instinct took over, and that first instinct was to protect the hand that fed him. He turned around and placed himself between Kagome and the three females that were running toward her. He growled loudly, and they stopped a few feet away, unsure of what to do. He glared at them, then was broken out of his thoughts as Kagome put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, InuYasha." She said softly. "Those people are my friends."

InuYasha lowered his hands, which he had raised in front of him, and stepped aside, nodding at the three girls.

They all introduced themselves, and InuYasha quickly got lost. So it was Eri, Yuka, then Ayumi, or was it Ayumi, Eri, then Yuka?

They moved around, and InuYasha sighed. Never mind. It would take forever to memorize them.

Just then, one of the girls slid up next to him, her eyes on him. He looked at her, and she smiled at him.

"So, your InuYasha?" She asked. InuYasha nodded. She smiled, and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Yuka." She smiled, and held onto his hand after he had shook it.

"Wow, such a strong grip, InuYasha!" She praised, and it made InuYasha wonder. This girl was starting to get strange. She looked at Kagome, who was busy talking to Eri and Ayumi, and she looked back at InuYasha.

"So you'll let me have a look, right?" She asked. InuYasha stared at her, wondering what she meant. She made the motion of pulling up her shirt.

"Lemme see what your made of." She said. InuYasha blushed, and backed up, shaking his head. Yuka looked at Kagome again, before looking back at InuYasha.

"Aww. come on InYasha!" She said. "Please? I'll lift my shirt if you lift yours!!" She offered, but got more head shaking. She pouted at him.

"Oh, your no fun!" She said. But then she smiled. "But I'll get you yet!!" She said, turning away. Eri finished up her conversation with Kagome as Yuka started one, and walked over to the hanyou, holding out her hand, making him flinch. Once he saw that she wasn't going to grope him, he shook her hand.

"You might want to stay away from Yuka." She said. "She likes to grope, and she flirts shamelessly."

InuYasha nodded at the obvious stuff she said, but felt he had no place to tell her what to say.

"My name's Eri." She said. "Anything you need help with, I can help." She said. InuYasha nodded, backing up another step, just on reflex. She smiled a genuine smile at him, before returning to the clique.

Ayumi was the last one to wander over, and she sized InuYasha up.

"Wow, your pretty hot!" She said, oblivious to the fact that InuYasha was blushing madly. "I bet you and Kagome would make a good couple!" She said, staring off into space. "Yeah...A house, two cars, three children, you guys would be so lucky..."

InuYasha stared at this girl as she stared out in space, and marked this as the weirdest meeting yet.

Kagome looked over, and saw InuYasha backed into a corner, and Ayumi staring off into space. She sighed, and excused herself from her friends, to go get InuYasha. She grabbed his hand, and led him into the store, telling him to ignore her friends. InuYasha nodded, and decided to keep an eye on the one called Yuka.

"Come on guys, let's go shopping!" Kagome cried, and Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi started following, each chatting loudly about what they wanted to buy, who they liked, and most of all, about InuYasha's interesting appearance.

InuYasha sighed. It was going to be a long day.


	4. Sango's slave

Sold Chapter 4.

Sango walked through the store, and flipped her long dark-brown hair over her shoulder, wishing she had thought to tie it back before she had come here. She sighed, and knew there was no use worrying about it now.

_'Besides,'_ She thought, _'It's not like I have to be totally dressed up just to buy a slave or anything.' _

Right as she completed that thought, she caught sight of herself in a mirror, and groaned inwardly. She had dressed like she was going on a hot date, and she really hoped that it seemed casual enough to suggest that she dressed like that every day.

She was wearing a pair of tight dark blue jeans, and her brand new white Phat Farms. Not the girls kind, either, the guys kind, pure white, with the white strap across the top. Undone, of course. Her shirt was a dark red V necked T-shirt, and it clung tightly to her figure as she walked around. It stopped just an inch above her pants, and revealed a tiny bit of her soft flat belly.

She bent down and looked into a cage, grimacing and backing away at what she saw. The animals were mostly human shape, yet were living in conditions that the animal shelter would be ashamed of. She shook her head, her hair forgotten, and kept on walking as her long brown hair flowed around her, before coming to rest on both sides of her face. Sango gently brushed it away and hooked it behind one ear as she bent down to look in another cage. She saw a female tucked into a cage, and clucked her tongue at the sight that greeted her.

The girl was actually very beautiful, with a pretty face and nice body, but the only reason she was in this cage was because she had sharp claws, and her eyes were a beautiful black, with golden pupils. Sango sighed. So she was stuck in a cage because she had a different eye color than what people considered the norm, and because her claws were a bit sharp. It was disgusting.

Sango kept walking and peered into a few other cages, catching glimpse of a few other animals, male and female, and some that she couldn't tell. She was about to give up when she looked into another cage, and caught her breath.

Inside was the most beautiful girl Sango had ever seen. The girl had deep blue eyes, and long blonde hair. It was slightly tangled and dirty right now, but with a bit of work it would be flowing long and shiny. The girl was tucked in the back of the small cage, staring out at Sango warily. Sango smiled at the girl, and the girl slowly crept forward on her hands and knees, unable to stand, for the cage wasn't high enough. Once the girl reached the wire mesh, she slowly raised a clawed hand and placed it against the mesh, pushing slightly. Sango couldn't help but feel bad for the girl, and she raised her hand, pressing it against the girls hand, only the wire mesh separating them.

"You wanna buy her or cast loving looks at her until closing time?" The bored guard said, twirling his katana around lazily. Sango straightened up, and thought about it for a quick second.

"Um, yeah, I'll take her." She said.

The guard nodded, and dropped his katana, so that it landed point down, handle up in the dirt beside him. He grabbed a pair of keys and unlocked the cage, motioning for the girl to come out. When the girl didn't immediately come out, the guard reached in, and hooked a finger around a collar that was around her neck, pulling her roughly out.

"Hey, watch it!" Sango said angrily, bending down to help the girl up, for she had tumbled onto the floor. The guard shrugged, and picked up katana, swinging it around again.

"She's yours now, watch her or else." He said, bringing the katana dangerously close to the slaves face. Sango glared at him, and gently pulled the girl to the front desk, where she paid, and got a bagful of whatever had been in the girls possession at the time of the capture, but Sango was too pissed to look through it, and handed it to the girl without looking. Sango then took her hand, and led her out of that place, down the street, to the bus stop. Once there, Sango instructed her new slave to sit down beside her, and wait for the bus.

A few minutes later, the bus came, and they got on without incident. Then Sango chose a seat, and instructed her slave to sit beside her, in very clear terms, so she would understand.

Obviously the slave wasn't stupid.

"Hey, you can stop speaking to me like I'm retarded, or I know 4 words of english or something." The slave said, looking at Sango. Sango looked back, clearly surprised, and asked what she meant.

"Well," She said in a sultry voice, "I am almost pure human, and so I lasted a bit longer before I was noticed as having a bit of demon in me, so I was able to complete up to grade 8 education." She said.

Sango nodded, and looked her over.

"All I can see is your claws." She noted, and the girl nodded. "That's because the other part of me that's demon is hidden." She said. "This way, I can sometimes pass as human in the presence of very old or young humans, or humans who don't look at my nails." She said. Then she paused. "Or, I used to do that, until I got captured." She said.

Sango touched her arm sympathetically, and the girl turned to her. "Oh yes, I owe you my thanks, for freeing me." She said. "Thank you, ...?"

Sango realized that neither of them knew each others names. "Sango, and you are?"

The girl smirked.

"Well, before I was captured, I was called Aiko." She said. "You may call me that, or give me a new name, depending on what it is you wish for me." She said.

Sango shook her head.

"Do you like your old name?" She asked. Aiko nodded.

Sango smiled. "Then I shall continue to call you that." She said.

Aiko nodded. Suddenly, the bus lurched to a stop, and Sango looked around. She went wide eyed, and jumped up, grabbing Aiko's hand. "Come on, this is our stop!" She said, and they walked down the aisle, getting off the bus. Once off, they walked down the street for a few meters, before turning up another street. They walked up that street for a few seconds, before coming to a smooth black paved driveway that led to a beautiful two storey house.

Sango opened the door, and motioned for Aiko to go through the door. She did, and Sango followed behind her.

"Welcome to my place." She said.

Aiko, as if finally realizing for the first time that she was free, looked around with awe, admiring the spacious interior. She took a deep breath, and for once it wasn't tainted with the scent of waste, garbage, and dirt. Aiko stretched, arms out to either side, and stuck her chest out as she arched her back, tilting her head back, closing her eyes, purring deeply. Sango could only stare as this woman stretched, revealing what was a very beautiful figure. Sango shook it off, and noticed the girls dirty blonde hair.

Hey, you wanna take a bath, get cleaned up and stuff while I make us something to eat?" She asked, and Aiko relaxed, bringing her arms back down to her sides as she breathed out.

"Sure." She said. Then added quietly, "Thank you."

Sango pointed the way up the stairs to the bathroom, and then proceeded to the kitchen to make something for them to eat. A few minutes later, the sound of running water was heard, and it was only then that Sango realized that Aiko had nothing to change into. She quickly flicked off the stove, and hurried upstairs, to her room. She opened her door, and walked into her spacious room, with it's pure white walls, decorated with a few Gundam Seed posters. She loved that anime, and and had most of the mangas. She smiled to herself, planning to go buy the rest next week, and opened her closet. She grabbed a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of blue jeans, as well as a pair of socks. She had bought a few things in advance for the slave, but she wasn't sure if the slave would like them, so she wasn't going to take the price tags off unless the slave liked them, so she could return them if she didn't.

Sango walked out of her room, and down the hall, to where the bathroom lay. She knocked on the door, and a second later heard Aiko's sexy voice.

"Yes, Sango?"

Sango dropped the clothes on the floor, and raised her voice a bit to be heard over the running water.

"I'm leaving a change of clothes outside the door for you." She said. Aiko said her thanks, and Sango retreated down the hallway, back to the kitchen.

Kagome looked at InuYasha, and he looked back at her, blinking.

"What is it that you require, Kagome?" He asked. It had been three or four days, and he guessed the honeymoon was over. Kagome was tired of treating him good and showing him off to her friends. She was now going to put him to work. Not that he minded. He could do work forever, he didn't care what happened as long as he got to sleep in his bed every night and got to eat half-decent food.

Kagome laughed at his tone.

"Lighten up, InuYasha, it's not like I'm sentencing you to death." She said. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to help me and Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka move Ayumi's stuff to a different place, their moving." She said. InuYasha's ears flicked forward, and he nodded happily. It wasn't the floor-scrubbing work, but rather the work e enjoyed, lifting heavy boxes. He could do that all day. He agreed, and Kagome smiled, taking his hand. She led him to the car, and he got in. Kagome slid in right beside him, and Kagome's mother grinned at them in the rearview mirror.

"Everyone set?" She asked, and Kagome nodded. Kagome's mother engaged the reverse, and backed out of the driveway. Kagome hurriedly leaned over InuYasha and grabbed the seatbelt, putting it on him. He asked why she had done that, and Kagome gravely shook her head.

"She's crazy on the road." Kagome whispered. InuYasha shrugged.

"She can't be that bad." He whispered back, watching Kagome struggle with her own seat belt, drawing it as tightly across her as she could.

"You'll see." Was the worried reply.

InuYasha settled back, quite sure that Kagome was exaggerating, as Mrs. Higurashi slowly accelerated down the road, shifting to second.

InuYasha was just about to tell Kagome she was wrong, when he was deafened by a loud roar, as Kagome's mother slammed on the gas, cutting into the oncoming lane, to pass a slow car in front of her. InuYasha listened to the pitch of the engine, and just when he thought it couldn't possibly get any louder, it did. Mrs. Higurashi tapped the clutch, and floored the gas, maxing out the revs, before engaging third and popping the clutch. The scream settled down to a dull roar, and slowly worked it's way back up. Mrs. Higurashi pulled back into her lane as a car appeared around the corner up ahead, driving toward them. She took the left hand turn sharp, her car half over the yellow dividing line, in the middle of the road.

Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand as a truck appeared around the corner, and InuYasha looked down for a second, to see that Kagome's knuckles were white. Mrs. Higurashi moved over a bit, but nearly enough to make InuYasha feel safe, and he held his breath as the truck tore by them, with inches to spare. Suddenly, the car was jerked to the right, and the car careened toward the ditch, before straightening out, back on the middle of the road.

"Pothole." Kagome's mother said, and swerved a few more times.

The rest of the drive proceeded in a similar fashion, until they reached their destination, where a moving truck had already been rented, and backed up to the house.

InuYasha got out, and vowed never to drive with Kagome's mother again. She was dangerous.

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi appeared out of the house as the car pulled up in the driveway, and they all surrounded the right side of the car, where InuYasha was. They were laughing and talking, and screaming Kagome's and InuYasha's names, and InuYasha thought that maybe he should stay in the car.

"I'll go and get us all something to drink!" Mrs. Higurashi said, getting ready to back out of the driveway, and InuYasha decided that he would risk the girls. He jumped out of the car, and was quickly followed by Kagome.

"Hey InuYasha!" Said Yuka, and InuYasha backed up against the car. Yuka smiled, and reached out for InuYasha's shirt, but was stopped by Kagome.

"Leave him alone, Yuka!" Kagome exclaimed.

Yumi sighed, and nodded. "Okay, fine, I'll leave him alone." She said unhappily. Eri and Ayumi started talking to him, and once again Kagome broke them up as she saw InuYasha's ears flatten against his skull.

"Stop crowding him you guys!" Kagome shouted, and InuYasha was able to get off the car as they backed up. With a honk and a wave, Kagome's mother took off, and InuYasha changed the subject.

"So where's all these boxes we have to move?" He asked.

Ayumi pointed in the house, and said that most of it was all in the living room, but there were still a few boxes in each of the rooms. InuYasha nodded, and walked into the house, grabbing the first box he saw. He walked out of the house, and raised an eyebrow at the four just standing in the driveway, watching him.

"Well, are you going to help, or just stand there and watch me work?" He asked.

"Well, you technically are the slave here, you know that, right?" Eri asked, and was immediately elbowed by Kagome, Yuka and Ayumi.

"She didn't mean that InuYasha, what we mean is, we're gonna wait until mom gets back with drinks before we start."

InuYasha said nothing, and walked up the steel ramp, into the back of the truck. He placed the box at the very back, and returned to the house to get another one.

Just another reminder that he was a hanyou, and humans, no matter how kind they appeared, would always take advantage of him if they could.  
Best to keep his guard up, and not get too close to this Kagome.


End file.
